EmpEROr
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Special gift for COC's, Min Yora. / Akashi Seijuurou, Emperor absolut untuk masalah sistem pipa ledeng yang tertuduh sedeng oleh bapak-bapak sekomplek. Kena karma: jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, pada Furihata Kouki, PRT Budiman paling dihujat emak-emak sekomplek. / Warn: ini nyerempet ero, oke. kedip. etc inside


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** _ **I do**_ _ **not**_ _ **take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Pur**_ _ **e**_ _ **just for fun.**_

 **Warnings:** **Definitely AU** **, boys love/shounen-ai, TWT, OOT,** **super incredible absolutely** **OOC,** **OC(s),** **cliché,** **LoL's super nyeleneh writing style, domestic theme, Tukangpipaledeng!Akashi X Perjakarumahtangga!Furihata, the bullshitness of love at first sight, M for molesting to the max and grape and description of nista-ness plus ambiguity,** **typo(s)** **, etc** **.**

 **.**

 **Special backsound: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen**

 **Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read!**_ **^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

(insert: **"dong dong" EXTRA GA—** _menegang_ kan ala _opening_ Kuroko no Basket _anime season_ 1)

.

.

Komplek Perumahan Teikou

.

.

Satu komplek perumahan di pojokan jagat Tokyo yang dipenuhi berbagai macam rumah aneka rupa.

Mulai dari tipe rumah 36/48 dan 39/72 yang hanya bisa dihuni keluarga berencana, rumah tipe 45/120 yang bisa dihuni keluarga tidak terprogram KB, sampai hunian super magrong yang kebanyakan dihuni pembantu rumah tangga ketimbang keluarga.

Kesannya memang elit, tapi tenang saja, komplek perumahan ini tidak hanya diisi rumah-rumah gedongan, rumah kampungan juga ada. (Dekat ragunan, loh! Jangan lewatkan kesempatan Anda untuk mendapatkan hunian strategis ini! Silakan kontak _**hot**_ _-line_ : XXX-XXX-XXX)

Tentu seperti yang sudah diterka oleh para pembaca kisah kecil ini, ada sekumpulan pemuda yang ajaib sampai saking ajaibnya disebut _Kiseki no Sedai_ ditambahkan satu makhluk _keajaiban_ yang tidak tergabung dalam _keajaiban_ , kemudian bertemu bayangan yang ditakdirkan.

Mereka _mendaki gunung lewati lembah_ ( _1_ ), melewati _jalan panjang menuju langit biru_ _(2_ ), kemudian bagian melibatkan _pedang beradu_ nya diserahkan kembali pada pembaca.

Mereka adalah para pemuda sukses yang terlibat dalam segala perkara rumah tangga yang semua orang di dunia pikirkan sangat sepele.

Para pemuda beruntung itu tidak semua akan dikisahkan, terlalu panjang membahas kesederhanaan lokalitas mereka dan rumah produksi masing-masing sebagai profesi pribumi mereka, hanya yang masih seorang diri tanpa kekasih hati saja yang akan diulas.

Pemuda ini santer digosipkan dan difitnah. Katanya, dia kaisar gunting paling kaya sejagat raya. _Pitnah itu!_

Makanya, jangan heran tiap lewat kantornya terus melihat plang kantor kerjanya, dituliskan oleh tukang cat yang dendam kesumat lantaran pernah dicerai istrinya hanya karena bikin _Gede Rasa (GR)_ mantan istrinya yang merasa lelaki ini lirik-lirik naksir (bernafsu) padanya:

.

.

.

.

Emp **ERO** r

.

.

(... ini fitnah, _sumpah_.) 

**.**

 **#~**~#**

 **Special for COC's Winner Min Yora**

 **.**

 **EmpEROr**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **: Light of Leviathan**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

 _Akashi Seijuurou. XX years old. Single. Need someone._

Bos dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ ini adalah pemuda lajang dan sering disumpah-serapah sebagai jalang oleh bapak-bapak terbuang sekomplek Teikou. Parasnya itu ibaratnya _shujinkou_ yang loncat keluar dari shoujo _anime,_ dan harusnya nangkring di televisi untuk akting di FTV.

Rambutnya semerah tumpah darah bapak-bapak rumah tetangga yang banting tulang demi keluarga tiap hari demi sesuap nasi.

Memiliki mata dua versi. Sepasang mata merah (ab)normal, satu lagi manik heterokromik yang membuat pemuda-pemuda ronda siskamling menggunjingnya sebagai lelaki maniak klenik (perdukunan), konon katanya, bersenjatakan kramat berupa gunting sakti yang amat musyrik.

Singkatnya, dia membuat para lelaki jadi menimbun dosa karena merasa sirik, sangat tidak suka dan berusaha menjatuhkannya dengan segala cara sampai saking stressnya rambut mereka jadi _the tarik-jabrik_.

Pemuda itu sampai disebut sebagai _Emperor_ karena dia benar-benar menguasai bidang yang kaum akademisi mustahil kuasai. Percaya tidak percaya, _likers group_ serta _fanspage_ , _followers-_ nya, dan _visitors website_ -nya mengalahkan penembang _Eenie Meanie_ dan _GROWL._

Dia dicari untuk mengatasi masalah terklise, tersepele, teremeh-temeh yang sebenarnya terpenting, terkrusial, dan paling terlupakan dalam rumah tangga. Dia pun diburon karena selalu tanpa sengaja memecah prahara rumah tangga orang.

Front Pembela Insan kerapkali melayangkan gugatan ke pengadilan tinggi Teikou karena selalu diputuskan atau dicerai oleh perempuan mereka yang _ge-er_ berpikiran sang _Emperor_ suka pada mereka.

Sayangnya, Hakim Agung Kagetora selalu ketuk palu memenangkannya semua tuduhan itu tidak terbukti karena terdakwa hanya _senyum-salam-sapa sopan-santun_ pada perempuan. Di belakang ruang sidang, Seijuurou memberikan amplop tebal pada si Hakim Agung.

Pemuda yang sama kini nampang di lawang rumah orang—klien beruntung yang disambangi langsung olehnya. Datang dengan tim elitnya atas panggilan dari temannya yang mengatakan majikannya butuh bantuan. Datang dengan segudang penggemar.

Dia datang bawa perkara hanya karena memakai kaus tanpa lengan (bukan pamer otot lengan maskulinnya) dan celana jeans yang robek di bagian lutut, bukan karena tak mampu beli yang baru, tapi karena pakaiannya ini nyaman dipakai untuk bekerja siang hari.

Ibu-ibu langsung curi pandang dari batas pagar rumah tetangga. Begitu pula tante-tante rumah di samping rumah kliennya.

Gadis-gadis yang tiba-tiba _jogging_ siang hari walaupun biasanya ketakutan bakal gosong dipanggang sinar matahari, bahkan perempuan jejadian pun bahkan menyembul dari semak belukar, hanya karena kehadiran orang ini dan sekelompok kenek hamba-sahayanya.

" _Mamah_ , _don't_ intip-intip _ka_ seberang _wae atuh_! _You already hep_ (baca: _have_ ) _opat anak_ —ya Gusti, _barudak_! Jangan pollo-pollo (baca: _follow-follow_ ) Mamah!" bentak seorang papa teraniaya dengan _Unidentified Language Ever_ pada satu istri dan empat anak gadisnya.

Anak sulungnya menjadi anak durhaka seperti sinetron remaja masa kini, mendorong papa malangnya ke pinggir kandang anjing. "Ih, _Papah_ menghalangi pemandangan tampan! Kami tahu apa maunya _Papah_!"

"Tunggu, _Gareulis_ , _Papah_ bisa menjelaskan—"! Pria naas itu memelas.

Anak keduanya menyentak galak sambil tuding-tuding ke rumah seberang. "Diam, Pah! Nggak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan! Sudah muak dengar penjelasan Papah!"

 _Nah, loh, ini ngomong sama papa atau ngambek sama pacar._

"Mending Papah diam kalau nggak mau dilaporkan ke Komnas Anak sebagai pedofil karena keseringan colek-colek pantat PRT keluarga Hyuuga!" kata putri sulungnya sambil menekan kacamata ke pangkal hidung dengan _folder_ isi foto-foto blur si pemuda ganteng berambut merah di rumah sebelah, sudah ala-ala detektif sejati.

"Lihat saja nanti," _Kanjeng_ _Nyai_ penguasa rumah tangga akhirnya angkat suara dengan muka arogan, dagu dilengak memperlihatkan lipstick merah menor super ngejreng (maklumi dia penggemar _si Jago Merah_ ) dan bedak murah pecah-pecah, "PRT sial itu akan mendapatkan akibatnya!"

 _Nah, loh, ini ibu rumah tangga biasa atau ibu-ibu antagonis di sinetron._

Si Papa _gasped_ dan makin kebelet, melas _to the max_ minta perhatian dari istrinya. "Mah, _please, Dengarkan penjelasan Papah_ —"

"Pah, daripada Mamah minta talak dan makin galak tiap Papah genit terus bikin Mamah malu karena colek-colek pantat _**sama-sekali-nggak-semok**_ PRT tetangga seberang, lebih baik Papah kasih Mamah kesempatan untuk menikmati ketampanan Akang Sei!" hardik sang istri durhaka, _Mamah_ , sambil melotot penuh hasrat ke seberang rumah tetangga mereka.

" _Nee-chan_ , minggir! Gimana aku bisa foto pose seksi Akang Sei kalau pantat _Nee-chan_ yang _semangka banget_ ini guncang-guncang menutupi lensa kamera DSLR kita?!" pekik anak ketiga dengan satu gigi ompong.

Papah berakhir pundung di pojokan. Ngorek-ngorek. Entah apa. " _Aing mah_ apa _atuh_ dibanding Akang Sei _mah_."

Anak bungsu yang baru bisa mengeja _S-E-I_ dan _G-A-N-T-E-N-G_ itu menjerit histeris dengan tungkai-tungkai mungil meleleh bagai jeli. "Kyaaa! Mah, Mah, itu pocenya Akang Seijyuulou ganteeng banget!"

Memang, biasanya kalau yang dipanggil-panggil Akang Sei ini sedang menggarap proyek untuk klien tertentu, mendadak terjadi peningkatan drastis dan histeria fantastis jumlah perempuan secara masif di daerah setempat.

Begitu diwawancarai eksklusif, penyebab problema klasik tersebut hanya angkat bahu—tidak merasa semua hal itu terjadi karena eksistensinya. Tatkala ditanya mengapa tidak cari kekasih saja daripada terus diberondong dengan puja-puji mengganggu privasi hidupnya, dia bilang preferensinya kelas tinggi—sulit dicari.

Bermartabat, tidak buka-buka aurat, dan tampak terhormat. Perempuan atau lelaki, tidak jadi masalah preferensi asal hatinya tertambat.

(Kesalahan pertama Akang _"Emperor"_ Sei: karena pernyataan frontal tapi hanya sebatas makna formal, sebagian banci jejingkrakan bahagia dan langsung beringas hendak memangsa keperjakaannya.)

Balik ke rumah dusun yang rusuh seberang-seberangan dengan rumah gedongan Hyuuga.

Si papa dari rumah tetangga seberang rumah Hyuuga itu telinganya berdarah-darah mengenaskan ketika istri dan keempat putrinya menjerit girang tatkala Akang Sei menoleh pada mereka.

Hanya menoleh sekilas—dengan niatan ingin tanya kenapa ini rumah keluarga Hyuuga tidak terbuka juga pintunya, tapi batal karena sesungguhnya dia tidak nyaman dengan tumpahan perhatian yang berlebihan mirip pipa air bocor menyembur semak sampai subur dan makmur.

Dia menekan bel pintu lagi, meminta rekan-rekan keneknya tenang dan bersabar, dan pembuluh darahnya agak berkedut ketika mendeteksi di semak belukar ada _wanita_ _berterong_ yang tumbang dengan darah muncrat mewarnai hijau dedaunan menjadi merah.

Berdecak pelan, dia meminta kenek kepercayaannya, Mibuchi Reo, untuk menelepon klien kali ini dan mengabarkan bahwa mereka telah tiba di rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

Ketika hendak menekan bel tak berdosa yang sudah ditekan berkali-kali, didengarnya tangis kanak-kanak pecah dari dalam rumah dan suara seseorang yang membujuk bocah di dalam untuk berhenti menangis.

Ternyata ada orang di dalam rumah.

 _ **JEGER.**_

 _ **JEGYER.**_

 _ **JEGYEEER.**_

Rakuzan sempat OOC karena kaget setengah mati dengan bunyi ledakan mirip sambaran dahsyat petir, tapi seketika bermuka palem nan kece kembali begitu menyadari bel pintu yang dipijit ternyata memang begitu bunyinya.

Bel rumah Hyuuga memang kelewat eksentrik.

 _ **JEGYER**_

Aduh, Akang Sei juga manusia, tuas kesabarannya naik senti demi senti sampai _speedometer_ emosinya sudah _full tank_ dan bikin dia hipertensi, makin gerah dengan puncak musim panas, lambaian serta senyum seduktif gadis-gadis _jogging_ hanya menggunakan _sports bra_ dipadu celana _hipster,_ dan pintu rumah Hyuuga yang tak jua terbuka.

Perempuan zaman sekarang hobinya pamer aurat. Apa mereka minim pengetahuan bahwa kadar hormon testosteron itu jauh lebih tinggi bagi lelaki? Kalau dicaplok, nanti jatuhnya victim-blaming—harusnya lelaki lebih mampu menahan miliknya tetap di sangkarnya!—tapi juga takkan ada asap bila tak ada api.

 _FYI_ , meski berpikiran demikian, Akang Sei keburu _ilfeel_ duluan. Sekali _ilfeel_ , _wassalam_ sudah—jangan harap dia akan tertarik padamu kendati cuma melirikmu sekilas saja. Maklum, seleranya _high-class_. (#tsaah)

 _ **JEGYER.**_

"Sabaaaar!" seru suara dari dalam galak, yang lalu berubah menjadi rayu halus, "Ssyyh, sstth, jangan menangis, Anak Manis. Nanti kamu kususui lagi. Aku akan telpon Ayah-Ibumu supaya mereka cepat pulang. Duh, di luar ada tamu, jadi sebentaaaar saja turun dari gendonganku, ya?"

Tim Rakuzan terdiam dengan beribu imajinasi. Khidmat penuh hayat.

Jadi setelah ini mereka akan bisa melihat prosesi bayi disusui. Mengingat istri Hyuuga Junpei dan lekuk yang tak terlalu berlekuk di dadanya, _**oh**_ , mungkin karena itu bayi mereka disusui oleh PRT-nya.

(Untung Hyuuga Riko sedang tidak di rumah dan tidak bisa baca pikiran.)

Mibuchi mendesis jijik melihat Nebuya kalem menghapus jejak darah dari hidung.

Akang Sei mendengus tipis—berpikiran anak kecil mana yang tidak menangis mendengar bunyi bel rumah ala sangkakala hari akhir itu. Tangannya semena-mena menekan bel lagi lebih dalam dan keras. Akang Sei _sudah lelah_.

 _ **JEGYEEER.**_

"SEBENTAR!" teriak panik siapa pun orang dari dalam rumah itu, "SABAR SEDIKIT BISA, 'KAN?!"

 _ **Dzigh.**_

 _Dzalim_ banget itu babu dalam sudah lebih panas dari cacing kepanasan ( _and in the name of the almighty, this is_ Akashi Seijuurou, _fellas!_ ), tapi malah balik menyentak galak.

"AKASHI, JANGAN!"

Hayama berteriak dan refleks dibantu Nebuya menahan Akang Sei yang tetap stoik saat mengambil pacul dari perkakas ajaib mereka untuk membobol pintu.

Kadang Akang Sei juga bisa gagal pikir panjang.

Bukannya diterima oleh klien sebagai masternya sistem leding, yang ada malah berpotensi dituduh maling.

Dia sudah muak dengan _kiss-bye_ penuh liur bocah-bocah perempuan di rumah seberang, lambaian bukan dari tangan melainkan lika-liku sintal tubuh-tubuh para primadona, kedip binal lekong di semak belukar, dan sengat garang musim panas yang memanggang tubuhnya.

Mungkin karena hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan mengekspos otot lengan yang bikin tante-tante di rumah sebelah berimajinasi direngkuh dalam pelukan kukuhnya, pemuda berambut merah itu memilih menghunjam tatap tajam pada pagar rumah Hyuuga sampai mendadak retak-retak.

"Sei _-chan_ , klien kita sedang tidak di rumah karena lagi belanja pupuk dan popok. Junpei- _chan_ bilang, pengurus rumahnya akan memandu kita." Mibuchi merenggut sebal mengetahui fakta lelaki yang (nyaris) digandrunginya itu pergi dengan sang istri untuk belanja kebutuhan putra pertama mereka.

"Idiot. Kenapa malah anaknya yang ditinggal dengan pengurus rumah?" Mayuzumi yang telak mendeprok naas dekat pintu dicumbu mesra suhu mendidihkan keringatnya, menggerutu sembari mengipasi diri dengan handuk kusam. "Harusnya pengurus rumahnya yang pergi belanja."

"Benar!" Mibuchi menjejalkan ponsel ke tas selempangnya. "Bagaimana nanti kalau si pengurus rumahnya bawa lari anak terus dijual ke luar negeri dalam perdagangan anak lintas negara, merampok rumah, lalu menjual organ vital anak itu? Benar-benar ceroboh!"

" _Nee, nee_ , tapi sepertinya rumah ini tidak sepi jadi bayangan ala-ala drama yang kaubilang tidak mungkin terjadi, Reo- _nee_." Hayama nyengir inosen menunjuk pos satpam yang dijaga oleh sekuriti dengan mata super sipit dan seorang lelaki bermuka identikal kucing. "Di sana ada sekuriti yang berjaga, dan kulihat di taman rumah Hyuuga ada orang-orang. Pembantu mereka mungkin tidak akan berani macam-macam seperti itu."

Seijuurou yang menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok di sisi pintu, menyakukan satu tangan sembari menekuk satu kakinya, matanya memindai arloji. Sudah setengah jam sejak mereka tiba dan pintu tetap belum terbuka.

"Mungkin Hyuuga- _san_ dan istrinya sangat memercayai pengurus rumahnya," tukas pemuda bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou tersebut dengan dengusan pelan seraya memalingkan wajah dari lekong yang mengucur liur melihat pose seksinya.

Ketika akhirnya terdengar derap langkah disertai seguk tangis bayi, Mayuzumi merangkak bangun dari posisinya sementara ketiga _Mukan no Goshou_ dalam bidang leding itu menyimpan kembali pacul laknat yang tadi nyaris menyayat daun pintu dalam perangkat perkakas mereka.

Pintu terbuka.

"U-uhm, ma-maaf saya lama membukakan pintu."

Seijuurou mulanya hendak mendelik dengan manik nyaris heterokromik yang rumor legendarisnya dapat menerawang masa depan perjodohan para bujang dunia, tapi semua itu batal terjadi ketika yang membukakan pintu bukanlah perempuan dengan baju pelayan zaman renaisans dengan dada berguncang.

Hanya pemuda berkaus kutang warna putih—agak kontras dengan kulit tan ringannya—dengan tinggi sepantaran dengannya, menggendong bayi yang tersedu-sedan memeluk lehernya, wajahnya ketakutan dan dia membungkukkan badan berulangkali.

Mata belang Seijuurou cermat menelisik fisik si pengurus rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

Tubuh bergetar ripuh. Kaki-kaki jenjang dengan celana indigo pendek longgar di atas lutut. Siluet pasti tubuhnya tidak benar-benar terbentuk karena pengurus rumah tersebut mengenakan kaus abu-abu satu hingga dua ukuran terlalu besar untuknya, tapi lengannya diliat otot-otot apa adanya, kini mendekap satu bayi beruntung di sana secara protektif.

Sungguh angin benar-benar peka, berhembus dramatis membelai helai sienna yang terjatuh halus membingkai fitur wajah normal tanpa keistimewaan selain raut ketakutan. Pucuk hidung yang tidak pesek atau kelewat mancung— _pokoknya cocok_. _**Jempol.**_

Mata spasius dengan pupil sewarna bumi sebagai inti. Bibir seperti kenyal persik yang digigiti—merah-merah kenyal yang sepertinya lezat untuk digigiti. _**Heart.**_

Keseluruhan, terutama sorot dari ceruk mata itu serta ekspresinya, mengalahkan mata besar bayi mungil yang berkaca-kaca, karena mendadak tervisualisasi sosok itu terbaring di ranjang, sekujur tubuh basah dan terengah-engah, menjulurkan lengan untuk memeluk leher penindihnya dengan makna tatapan yang berkaca:

" _Bercinta denganku, Akang ..."_

 _Damn testoteron. Damn feromon._

Akang Seijuurou bukan romantisan yang percaya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kendati pemuda di hadapannya memang semacam hal anomali yang memikat dengan kesederhanaannya. Bisa jadi ini hanya pengaruh cuaca yang secara signifikan naik drastis—tapi kali ini tidak ingin dicaci-maki olehnya.

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tidak lebih dari arti ketertarikan sebatas fisik saja.

Dan meski si PRT ini kelihatannya seperti manusia hidup _gumoh_ mati pun _emoh_ , tapi ada sesuatu dari dalam dirinya yang membuat Seijuurou tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya dan ia merasa _sinful_ karena hal itu.

 _(Aduh, Akang Sei, terpesona pada yang memiliki fisik biasa-biasa saja itu sama sekali nggak dosa, kok.)_

"Selamat siang." Seijuurou berdeham seraya menerbitkan senyum formal khasnya. "Benarkah ini rumah keluarga Hyuuga dan Anda adalah _Housekeeper-_ nya?"

"Eh—" Pemuda itu tercekat, mendadak mundur selangkah ketika pemuda yang tadi bersandar dinding kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata dwi warna intens menatapnya, "—iya."

Tidak menyadari mendadak terjadi luapan testoteron dari bapak-bapak tetangga sebelah, mas-mas yang melintas di jalanan, para reparator dari PLN yang merosot dari tiang listrik, pemuda-pemuda asosiasi tukang asongan dan Persatuan Pecinta PRT Komplek (P3K), Seijuurou memandangi bulir keringat yang bergulir dari rahang itu mencicipi garis leher tan hingga lekuk selangka menawan lawan bicaranya.

Mayuzumi menyikut pelan lengan sang atasan yang terdiam syahdu—mungkin karena berhadapan dengan pemuda normal di depan mereka, nyaris tertawa sadis. Teringat dulu bosnya itu pernah bilang alergi cinta pandangan pertama yang hanya terjadi karena ketertarikan fisikal dan hanya sebatas nafsu, seleranya _high-class_ , lihat sekarang yang terjadi.

( _Mampus kau, Akashi._ Mayuzumi tertawa mencemooh dalam hati, untung cuma dalam hati—kalau tidak bisa-bisa gajinya musnah dan dia akan hidup melarat hingga akhir waktu.)

Sekarang sang bos sendiri yang kena karmanya. Kena getahnya. Kena pesona natural si PRT dan bukannya manusia bermartabat. Mendadak homo.

Kalau mereka jadian, Mayuzumi akan menuntut _pajak jadian_ berlandaskan ketentuan Dirjen Pajak dengan pengampunan _Tax Amnesty_ , asas Hak Asasi Manusia, pasal dan ayat yang entah ada di bagian mana kitab, bahwa setiap umat harus taat bayar pajak dan memberikan hak pada mereka yang tertindas.

Intinya, Mayuzumi sudi mengabdi diri demi memperjuangkan hak setiap anggota Rakuzan untuk ditraktir jajanan topcer impor dari luar negeri, antara lain: martabak, pempek, dodol, es cendol, es nongnong, cimol, dan rujak bebek.

Tenang saja, Mayuzumi akan pesan jajanan kaki lima _rasa_ bintang lima.

Balik lagi ke bos yang disumpahi karyawannya sendiri.

"Kami dari Rakuzan, ahli dalam jasa sebagai pembuat sekaligus reparator sistemasi leding di komplek Teikou." Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan seraya mengulas senyum menawan. "Saya Akashi Seijuurou. Mohon kerjasamanya, ah ... nama Anda?"

Sejenak pemuda itu terdiam. Tampaknya menggali-gali memori sementara tindakannya yang menggigit bibir dengan alis berkeriut itu benar-benar mengirim para lelaki berjiwa _seme_ menembus tujuh lapis neraka agar tidak tergoda dan menculiknya untuk kawin lari.

(Atau _digabruk_ saat itu juga. Astaga, dia memiringkan kepala dengan wajah polos dan tampak berpikir keras yang juga membuat sebalista lelaki mendadak _mengeras_.)

"Fu-Furihata Kouki."

Sorot ketakutannya belum hilang, hanya saja kini ekspresinya lebih baik dengan senyum tipis nan ramah terkembang—mendadak di sekelilingnya banyak kembang-kembang mekar. Dia merasa telah berhasil mengidentifikasi para lelaki yang terdampar di depan pintu rumah majikannya, inosen menyuarakan tanya.

Petir siang bolong menyambar kru Rakuzan.

Nebuya hampir menyodokkan pipa paralon dan nyaris menghantamkan mata pacul ke kepala sienna yang miring sekian inci ke samping, itu akan terealisasi bila mana yang jadi korban kriminalitas itu bukan Hayama.

Mibuchi sukses semaput.

Mayuzumi nyaris epilepsi mendengar tanya inosen Kouki.

Seijuurou hampir kejang dan kesulitan stay _ganteng_.

Rakuzan tercoreng-moreng harga dirinya hanya karena satu cetusan dengan senyum tanpa dosa (yang memesona itu).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Akashi tukang sedot WC, ya?"

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

Bila kaum bapak-bapak melaknat _Kiseki no Sedai_ , terlebih eksistensi berlimpah perfeksi a.k.a Akashi Seijuurou, maka yang sering membuat ibu-ibu di komplek perumahan Teikou berang adalah si PRT budiman.

PRT yang jadi bahasan di sini bukan pembantu rumah tangga, tepatnya: Perjaka Rumah Tangga.

Tidak biasa seorang lelaki yang menjadi pembantu rumah tangga. Meski tampangnya dan seluruh esensi dirinya tidak ada hal yang mengesankan, tapi kinerja profesionalnya menjadikannya sebagai PRT idaman.

Spesifikasi pekerjaannya tidak jauh-jauh terdefinisi sebagai pekerjaan babu.

Menyapu, mengepel, mencuci piring, mengelap-ngelap jendela dan segala barang pecah belah, merapikan ceceran perabotan, memasak, mencuci-menjemur-menyetrika baju. Dan tidak hanya itu.

Mengasuh anak (ganti popok, mencebok pantat semok bayi, membuat susu dengan takaran pas, membuatkan bubur bayi, menimang bayi sampai tidur, bermain dengan anak-anak ternakal jadi objek buli sekalipun), mengajari anak-anak kecil calistung, atau jadi teman mengobrol muda-mudi remaja, PRT ini mampu melakukannya.

Sebenarnya dia bukan benar-benar ahli, tapi dia seperti paket komplit serba ada—segala bisa walau biasa-biasa saja.

Yang paling penting, sikapnya yang ramah, selalu bekerja tanpa pamrih, dan mudah diperbudak itulah (poin paling plusplus,: muka ketakutannya, tubuh _shaking-shaking_ , mata berkaca yang menggemaskan itu dan ekspresi NSFW, NC-17, R18, RATE MA) yang membuat orang-orang sering menyewa jasanya.

Tinggi badannya pas-pasan. Boro-boro tubuhnya sintal dan dapat bergoyang-goyang binal, berlaku nakal saja dia tidak bisa. Namun kecerobohannya yang menggemaskan, seruan gembiranya, senyumnya, segala kesederhanaannya itu entah kenapa berhasil memaut hormon lelaki dalam feromonnya.

Mulanya ibu-ibu senang dengan kinerjanya. Namun semua berubah semenjak kerewelan keluarga menyerang.

Menurut data observasi yang dikumulasi oleh Ormas setempat dan dikalkulasi Lembaga Survei Kompeten Komplek Teikou (LSKKT), setelah mempekerjakan Furihata Kouki, ibu-ibu mengeluhkan anak-anak mereka yang sering _ambek-ambekan_ minta perhatian si PRT.

Anak-anak menuduh mereka dikucilkan karena sang ibu sibuk main _gadget_ dan jejaring sosial, lain dari Kou- _chan_ yang _baiiik banget_ bersedia mendengarkan curcol _baper-baperan_ mereka.

Problema ini kian diperparah dengan bapak-bapak yang bertransformasi jadi makhluk ganjen bila dihadapkan pada entitas normal penebar feromon serupa coklat kayu manis itu.

Dilansir oleh Momoi Satsuki, berdasarkan jumlah masif pengaduan dari ibu-ibu rumah tangga, LSKKT mensinyalir adanya dampak fenomena sosial yang mengglobal di komplek Teikou tentang hal ini. Sama seperti kasus yang terjadi pada _emperor_ Rakuzan, pasca memfungsikan sang PRT Budiman, terjadi lonjakan tingginya tingkat perceraian dan putus hubungan. Testosteron kaum adam malah terproduksi maksimal melihat Furihata Kouki susah-payah berdaya melawan majikan lelaki yang melecehkannya. **(Minggu, 12 April XXXX. HARIAN KEKINIAN).**

(Hei, bukan mau Kouki tebar feromon dan sepleton hormon testosteron tertaut olehnya.)

Sudah tak terhitung lagi perempuan yang menuduh PRT budiman tersebut sebagai PHO—Penghancur Hubungan Orang. Para lelaki tidak keberatan meski Kouki dengan kebaikan tanpa pamrihnya terkesan PHP—Pemberi Harapan Palsu.

Coba pikirkan, wanita mana tidak murka seperti erupsi gunung berapi begitu menyadarinya dirinya diduakan atau dimadu tiga? Lebih mengerikan lagi, bukan dengan sesama perempuan, dengan lelaki yang merupakan pembantunya sendiri. Ini tragedi! Di mana kesamarataan Hak Asasi Manusia?!

Inilah realitas dari tragedi yang acapkali terjadi. Mungkin ini merupakan satu dari _Seven Wonders_ (misteri tak terpecahkan) di Komplek Perumahan Teikou.

Di sisi lain, setiap _disuit-suit, dicie-cie, dicolek-colek_ , Kouki sudah berupaya memberitahukan bahwa dirinya normal. Lurus. Garis lurus, kau tahu? Selurus tiang klonongan pinggir jalan. Selurus _tegangan_ para lelaki yang melihatnya.

Sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin pacar perempuan imut dan manis yang bisa memanjakannya.

Namun mungkin Tuhan tidak berkehendak demikian, lantaran yang bersangkutan menghancurkan harapan si korban rutin _sekuhara_ yang rajin berbagi pundi-pundi receh ke kuil-kuil terdekat.

Mungkin dewi di kuil yang biasa ia sambangi matre, tidak doyan receh. Atau mungkin dewa dewi yang menuliskan takdirnya lebih suka humu. _Mungkin begitu._

Ah, omong-omong mengenai Furihata Kouki ingin sekali punya pacar imut dan manis yang bisa memanjakannya ... _possible-sayonara_.

Semua bermula mulai dari ... keesokan harinya. Siapkan sabuk pengaman Anda, karena jalan cerita akan mengalami turbulensi. 

(insert: SFX bunga mekar di bagian ini)

.

#~**~#

.

Kesadaran pertama sebagai _possible-homo_ , Kouki mulai tak bergairah lagi menggaet pacar gadis manis dan imut yang dapat memanjakannya.

Kouki telah menemukan dunia baru tentang definisi dimanjakan dengan seseorang yang membuat dunianya jungkir-balik hanya karena satu pujian tulus ketika hari melayu pada senja.

Selagi bermondar-mandir mengecek sektor rumah Hyuuga yang tergolong gedongan itu, terdapat sumur yang terletak di sudut taman. Sebelumnya ditutup karena dipasangi pompa dan kekhawatiran anjing atau bayi di rumah Hyuuga tercebur ke sana, tapi karena ketiadaan air, terpaksa dibuka oleh para pekerja rumah Hyuuga untuk menimba air.

Pasca acara memanjat—yang Kouki khawatirkan para tukang pipa ledeng lincah itu jatuh dari tumpukan tinggi kursi hanya demi mengintippi alur paralon di pinggir rumah Hyuuga, personil-personil Rakuzan itu membersihkan lengan, wajah, serta tangan yang kotor karena menyingkirkan lumut dan kotoran dari paflon yang menghalangi mereka mengecek alur pipa-pipa.

Kouki pikir tangan putih berkalus itu tidak seharusnya menarik tali tambang yang jauh lebih kasar dari rumput Jepang di taman keluarga Hyuuga—sayang sekali kalau tangan terampil tersebut harus lecet-lecet berbaret karena bergesekan dengan tambang, tapi ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandang ketika otot-otot lengan yang berkilau terpercik air itu menegang—gesit dan kuat menarik ember penuh berisi air ke permukaan melalui katrol sumur pantek tersebut.

' _Akang, daripada tarik-tarik katrol, coba tarik aku ke pelukanmu.'_

 _Well, damn testosteron. Damn feromon._

Mendadak Kouki punya keinginan kuat untuk bunuh diri karena berani berpikiran ingin dimanjakan dalam pelukan hangat oleh seorang lelaki seperti ini. Kenapa lehernya Akang Seijuurou seksi sekali.

Seijuurou menumpahkan air dari ember ke atas baskom, berganti giliran dengan Hayama yang tertawa ceria melemparkan ember kembali untuk menimba air lagi, kini membilas tangan dan lengannya yang kotor, kemudian membasahi tengkuknya yang dijilat matahari yang berjelalat. Tanpa ragu membasuh wajahnya dengan air membasahi hampir seluruh helaian merah membaranya.

Kouki kelimpungan menenggak saliva, paras memanas melihat pemuda itu bangkit dengan separuh baju bagian depan kaus tanpa lengannya basah, mencetak liuk tubuhnya yang menggugah hati para submisif untuk mengenyahkan kaus sialan itu dan menelusuri apa yang ada di baliknya. (yang beruntung bisa memeluk lekuk badan sempurna si pemuda berambut magenta setengah basah.)

Tepat ketika mata merah itu yang memicing terkerling padanya, Kouki terkesiap. Memaki diri sendiri menyadari tindakannya teramat tidak sopan—dan benar-benar tidak lurus, Kouki buru-buru balik kanan seraya menepuki pantat bayi yang terlelap dalam pelukannya.

Sepanjang sisa hari kemarin hingga setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai hari berikutnya, Kouki menghabiskan waktu hingga Rakuzan pulang bersembunyi dalam rumah tapi mencuri pandang keluar melalui jendela ruang tamu dekat taman. Dia berusaha menghindari konfrontasi dan kontak mata langsung dengan emperor pipa ledeng itu.

Berbeda dari kemarin-kemarin, pagi ini Hyuuga sendiri yang menemani tukang ledeng Rakuzan berkeliling rumah dan menjelaskan permasalahan serta membantu untuk apa pun yang mereka butuhkan.

Di siang hari, barulah ia dan Riko—istrinya—ke balai komplek perumahan Teikou untuk minta _blue print_ rumah dan berbelanja bahan masakan untuk asupan makan siang pekerja-pekerja rumah mereka.

Sore hari, Kouki yang menghidangkan teh untuk para pekerja yang lelah, nyaris menumpahkan teh ke pangkuan Nebuya karena tak sengaja bersitatap dengan Seijuurou. Sesudah menunaikan tugasnya—dan mempermalukan dirinya karena tidak bisa membalas senyum sang _emperor_ , dia kembali ke bilik jemuran untuk menyetrika baju dan merutuki diri sendiri.

Dan kemudian hari ini—atau tepatnya pagi tadi, berhubung si bayi masih tidur, Kouki yang saat ini bertempat tinggal di rumah pelayan keluarga Hyuuga, sudah dari pagi merapikan perabotan berceceran, bersih-bersih, dan menyapu.

Persis setelah ia menyerok sampah dan onggokan debu dari serokan untuk dibuang ke tempat bakaran sampah rumah Hyuuga, dia berjengit kaget dengan kehadiran Rakuzan.

Bersama serokan dan sapu di depan pintu, Kouki sempat tergugu.

Duh, perjaka lugu tercenung karena kehadiran emperor pipa ledeng yang seksi tiada dua dengan kaus tanpa lengannya, jeans belel dan berlubang di sana-sini yang menampangkan otot kuat kakinya, dan kacamata cengdem (goceng adem) hitam penuh gaya memblokir ekspresi tercenung sejati seorang Akashi.

Begitu sadar anggota-anggota Rakuzan yang lain menatapi bos mereka dan dirinya sebagai si kacung rumah tangga Hyuuga itu bertatap-tatapan terus tiba-tiba kilau bintang imajiner memercik dunia, Kouki tergesa mundur teratur, berbalik, tak sengaja kaki tersaruk sapu ijuk, jatuh tersusruk dengan pantat menungging.

Sebelum Seijuurouu maju—hendak menolongnya, Kouki berguling bangun dan terbata berkata maaf lalu melipir pergi sembari menahan nyeri di lututnya yang jadi tumpuan jatuh.

Matahari menggeliat lebih giat di musim panas, insiden sialan itu membuat Kouki merutuki nasib naas memalukannya barusan. Dia benar-benar mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu. Toh, Kouki tidak bisa berlama-lama galau dalam memutuskan lebih tampan mana Seijuurou tanpa atau dengan kacamata.

Kini yang bersangkutan membuka lapak cuci baju dekat sumur setelah menyeret sekeranjang besar cucian baju kotor, ember besar untuk menampung air, papan gilasan, sikat, dan detergen, Kouki mengambil dingklik (kursi kecil berkaki empat rendah tanpa sandaran) untuk didudukinya.

Kouki meratap kenyataan kejam bahwa dia harus menimba air dulu baru bisa cuci baju. Merajuk hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu dan energinya, tak berguna pula dia mengutuk kemarau, Kouki mulai menimba air.

Seperti biasa, begitu PRT idaman termahsyur ini terpapar sinar matahari, sibuk mencebur ember ke sumur, menarik-nariknya sekuat tenaga, tiba-tiba saja terjadi lonjakan jumlah lelaki (kebanyakan abang-abang penjaja sayur-mayur dan bapak-bapak rumah tetangga, anak-anak jalanan dengan tato tujuh manusia harimau, atau lelaki lewat tidak penting untuk dideskripsi) yang mengamatinya dari luar pagar rumah Hyuuga.

Bagaimana tubuh ramping si perjaka rumah tangga melengkung ke bibir sumur karena tangan meraih tambang untuk ditarik—sehingga pantatnya yang tidak seperti pantat semok wanita itu terbusung, begitu naik ke permukaan, tersibaklah badan setengah basah antara bersimbah air dan keringat.

Sesekali Kouki meregangkan badan karena pegal, sehingga kausnya sesekali tersingkap menguak lekuk pinggangnya, lelah menimba berember-ember air untuk ditampung memenuhi ember besar. Dia memijat bahunya dan mengeluh kepanasan sembari menyeka peluh.

Mayuzumi, Nebuya, dan Hayama _no-comment_ pada ketua tim leding Rakuzan itu yang mengaktivasi _emperor eyes_ untuk memata-matai pembantu rumah tangga Hyuuga yang luntang-lantung menimba air.

Seijuurou tidak dengar ketika Mibuchi berseru horror melihatnya nyaris menggergaji jarinya sendiri dan bukan pipa PVC. Biner selaput pelangi beda warnanya tertinjau ke muka sumur dan PRT yang menarik kaus untuk menyeka cucuran keringat di wajah, perutnya yang rata dengan pak otot apa adanya itu tersingkap.

 _Fiks: iman Seijuurou luluh-lantak kendati tidak ada pak-pak perkasa di perut rata itu dan terutama karena belahan surga di antara lekuk celana di bawah punggung Kouki—_

"Furihata- _kun_!"

—Seijuurou membelalak melihat pantat Kouki tersungging pada khalayak dengan tangan tergelincir dari mulut sumur.

"Oi, Akashi! Mau kemana kau?!" seru Nebuya horror karena Akashi melempar gergaji sembarangan dan nyaris menebas kepalanya.

Mayuzumi yang sedang meracik lem pipa menyahut acuh tak acuh, "Si Akashi ingin jadi pangeran pipa ledeng."

Ternyata, Seijuurou berlari kilat ketika melihat setengah badan Kouki menghilang ditelan mulut sumur, sebelum pemuda itu nyaris tergelincir terjebur ke sumur dengan kedalaman lima belas meter, si kaisar pipa ledeng tersebut melingkarkan lengan ke perut sang PRT, menyentak tali tambang, dan menarik Kouki supaya tidak jatuh dalam gejolak belingsatan air dalam sumur.

Toh, lebih baik jatuh duduk ke pangkuannya, daripada Kouki jatuh ke sumur.

"A-ah ... me-me-mengerikan. Hhh. Hhh." Kouki tersengal kepayahan dengan jantung bergemuruh nyeri karena ketakutan, menyadari dirinya nyaris saja disedot lubang hitam gelap terbasah itu.

Seijuurou hampir memejam mata. Beruntung katup epligottis berhasil memandat cekat napasnya merasakan pantat empuk duduk di pangkuannya, dan melihat celana longgar Kouki merosot ke pangkalnya karena lututnya tertekuk—matanya menjilat panas garis paha tan Kouki yang terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Jangan lengah." Seijuurou sadar dirinya melakukan kesalahan dengan menepuk paha tan ringan mulus nan halus, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Tidak pula dengan jeda abnormal saat ia berat menenggak salivanya ketika menghirup wangi natural pemuda di pangkuannya. "Menimba air sebanyak itu ... kau lelah?"

Kouki merinding hebat dengan panas terhempas persis di tengkuknya. Keheningan dari absurditas situasi menyebabkannya menyadari betapa ( _ **beruntung**_ , hati kecilnya berbisik tanpa dusta) sial dirinya karena diselamatkan si tukang pipa ledeng, posisi manis yang sejatinya sangat mengerikan bagi kedua lelaki saling pangku, dan jemari kapalan itu menyentuh pahanya mengirimkan gigil erotis sepanjang tulang punggungnya.

"Hi-hi-hie!"

Kouki tergesa bangkit. Bersikeras memikirkan pacar perempuan manis dan imut. Pacar seksi yang memanjakannya. Perempuan. Perempuan. Bukan pemuda tampan. O _chitsuke. Ochitsuke._ _Ochicuke!_ —astaga si tukang pipa ledeng ini begitu dekat dan dilihat makin dekat ternyata makin memikat.

Padahal kata hatinya sudah terwujud. Si tukang pipa ledeng yang menunjukkan merahnya ketika menarik katrol menimba air, kini menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Perjaka rumah tangga itu miris, bila saja yang lain tidak ada, mungkin dia rela-rela saja dipangku sampai berhari-hari kemudian—

"Unh, be-begitulah. Haha." –baiklah, hentikan kemungkinan apa pun yang terlintas di pikirannya. Kouki mengusap kedua tangannya dalam tangkupan yang memerah.

Manik heterokromik yang cermat tidak meloloskan sepasang tangan merah lecet yang menyebabkan _Housekeeper_ di hadapannya itu meringis menahan perih.

Seijuurou beranjak bangun, tenang menginstruksi, "Duduklah, Furihata- _kun_."

Kouki mengejapkan mata. "Ha-hah?"

Pemuda dengan rambut sienna itu membelalak kaget ketika Seijuurou mengatrol timba sialan itu dan menumpah seember air ke tampungan besar air miliknya. Dia langsung menahan lengan—ototnya yang lebih mirip pahat sempurna itu benar-benar liat—telanjang tersebut dengan sentuhan tangannya.

Kouki lekas menarik tangannya sendiri, mendadak merasa _penuh dosa_ menyentuh lengan yang sudah dua malam ini mengganggu tidurnya—dengan mimpi bergelung tidur dalam pelukan kedua lengan kokoh ini.

"Tu-tu-tunggu! I-ini pe-pekerjaanku. A-aku masih bisa—"

"Duduk. Kata-kataku absolut."

Menggigil dengan instruksi si dominan, seketika Kouki hanya mendengar ringkik jangkrik musim panas sembari terduduk kuyu di atas dingklik.

Kouki gigit bibir sambil mencengkeram celananya—sesungguhnya merasa bersyukur sekaligus berdosa.

Berada di belakang Seijuurou, punggung tegap yang lelaki sekali itu sedikit basah melekat ke kulit, lekuk tapis dan siluet belikat di sana terlihat, otot lengannya dipentah keringat dan air itu dipahat liuk tendon mengagumkan—tidak kelewat berotot seperti gumpalan besar daging tapi benar-benar terlihat proporsional untuk profil dirinya yang sempurna.

Pemuda berambut coklat tersebut nyaris gila menyadari keinginannya adalah untuk melingkarkan lengan saat ini juga dari punggung tegap itu ke perut dengan abs fantastis yang tertutup kaus.

Berusaha mendistraksi diri, Kouki menarik papan gilasan, sikat cuci baju, dan detergen.

Yang lain, iri hati berhasrat menggorok sepasang pemuda ketika mereka begitu dekat, di antara katrol, sumur, ember berisi air, papan gilasan, sikat, dan letupan gelembung khas wangi detergen, tapi lirikan mata mereka tidak bertemu di saat yang tepat.

Begitu kedua ember besar—satu untuk merendam cucian baju dan satu lagi untuk membilas baju—telah terisi penuh, Seijuurou menimba seember lagi dan berlutut di antara himpitan ember besar, memandangi Kouki yang cekatan mengelompokkan baju sesuai laras warnanya agar tidak luntur.

Sadar dirinya sedang dipandangi, Kouki menutupi kegugupannya dengan membagi baju pada dua kelompok warna utama—hitam dan putih. Dia membeliak, kaget setengah mati ketika tangan yang tadi begitu kuat menimba air dan terlatih mengangkat pipa-pipa itu, pelan menarik tangannya.

"Kemarikan sebentar tanganmu. Pasti akan sakit kalau kau langsung pakai untuk mencuci baju," kata Seijuurou tenang.

Kouki menggigit bibirnya erat sampai nyaris terlumat sendiri, perut mulas dan dirinya digiling pusing tujuh keliling tatkala tangan kapalan itu merendam tangannya dalam air dingin di dalam ember yang dipakai untuk menimba air dari sumur.

Sensasi dingin mencambuki perih pada telapak tangannya tak terasa, panas matahari tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kalor yang mengulumi pipinya. Tubuhnya memelas dan wajah memias saat tatapannya jatuh ke dalam ember, di balik bening air, tangan Seijuurou dengan lembut membilas tangannya yang dibaret lecet.

"Tidak biasa menimba air?" tanya Seijuurou ringan, dia turut menatapi isi ember dan menyadari Kouki tidak menyentaknya sama sekali.

"I-i-iya." Terbata berkata, Kouki hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk kaku. "Ini ha-hanya le-lecet, bu-bu-bukan a-apa-apa."

"Sakit?"

 _Kau tanya apa? Tanganku atau hatiku?_ "Ti-tidak."

"Kalau kau butuh menimba air lagi, jangan ragu—panggil aku saja, akan kubantu." _–modus._

"O- ... oke." _–bersedia dimodus._

Sumpah demi sistem leding di rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang bermasalah, coba jelaskan bagaimana bisa di pinggir sumur dan di antara cucian baju yang bau, kedua pemuda itu bisa membakar hati para lajang lainnya?

 _ **BYUUR.**_

Kouki memekik kaget. Seijuurou membeku kaku. Keduanya dikejutkan oleh semburan air dari selang yang menyemprot kepala mereka.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , kau gila! Sei _-chan_ bisa murka!"

"Dasar edan kau, Mayuzumi!"

"Reo- _Nee_ , ayan Mayuzumi- _san_ kumat!"

Bagai berinsting fauna, insting paling primitif di alam bebas, ketiga Raja Tukang Pipa Ledeng Tanpa Mahkota, trio yang biasanya jadi mandor untuk kenek yang stratanya di bawah mereka, kompak melompat ke balik tumpukan paralon yang hendak diangkut kemudian tiarap di baliknya seperti prajurit di medan perang dilempari granat.

"Ah." Mayuzumi memandang selang di tangan kanan dan melirik tangan kiri yang memutar keran ke arah berlawanan. Mengejap sekali, kemudian menyeringai menantang.

"Aku mengetes hasil pekerjaanku. Peralihan trajektori aliran air dari pipa di sini yang sumber airnya tidak berasal dari PDAM pemda, dan keran air ini tersambung ke selang. Aku bekerja keras memenuhi rikues klien. Tidak makan gaji buta dengan bermesraan di jam kerja."

Ea.

"Baru sebentar bertemu langsung jatuh cinta?" Mayuzumi menggosok pipa dalam pegangannya, menyeringai tampan. " Amatir."

Mampuslah Mayuzumi. Tapi Mayuzumi kan hanya berpikiran, mereka adalah raja dari maha raja pipa ledeng, dan bukan karena cinta pada pandangan pertama lantas jadi sedeng.

Sindiran tajam itu ditujukan untuk bosnya sendiri. Kini giliran para pekerja Seirin yang mengevakuasi diri, radius sepuluh meter dari emperor sistem leding yang menguar aura berstatus WASPADA.

Ada jeda yang meringkus halaman rumah Hyuuga dalam kesenyapan menakutkan.

Seirin yakin sebentar lagi akan terjadi pertumpahan darah.

Seijuurou yakin dirinya bahkan tanpa memperlihatkan sedikitpun _prepatory movements_ dapat melempar papan gilasan atau sikat cuci baju untuk menggilas wajah arogan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya dengan akurasi tepat mematikan.

Mayuzumi meyakin dirinya bahwa dia bisa menghindar dari lemparan sikat cuci baju, ember, baju bau, ataupun papan gilasan, dan tetap mempermalukan sang atasan.

Trio Rakuzan yakin inilah detik-detik ahir Mayuzumi Chihiro di dunia ini.

Kouki tidak yakin dengan yang ia dengar adalah itulah, dia bertanya dengan suara tergetar.

"Si- ... siapa yang be-bermesraan?"

Ciap-ciap burung membunuh senyap.

Mayuzumi, Rakuzan, dan Seirin, mendadak kompak melayangkan tatapan prihatin pada Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tak usah kaupikirkan, Furihata- _kun_."

Seijuurou mengabaikan tatapan simpatik yang dilayangkan padanya. Dia beranjak ke meja yang dekat dengan sumur tempat Rakuzan menaruh perkakas serta barang-barang mereka, mengambil handuk kemudian melemparkannya pada Kouki yang tergelegap menangkapnya.

"Maafkan kelakuan tak beradab anak buahku," kata Seijuurou dengan nada disisip sesal yang kentara. Biner seperti rubi miliknya melunak. "Keringkan rambut dan wajahmu, jangan sampai sakit."

Ketika sang _emperor_ melengang kembali pada Rakuzan, tenang menginstruksi pada timnya bahwa hari ini mereka akan memulai investigasi dan analisis mengapa sistem leding di rumah Hyuuga mati suri, beberapa pemuda menatap prihatin pada PRT yang ditinggal sendiri seperti istri rindu belaian suami.

 _Sikat, sikat sendiri ..._

 _Cuci, cuci sendiri ..._

Kalau Seijuurou menanggapi perkataan Mayuzumi tentang mereka bermesraan untuk tidak dipikirkan, berarti yang tadi terjadi dan bantuan Seijuurou bukanlah apa-apa. Bukan modus untuk mendekatinya seperti yang Kouki harapkan.

Berpikiran seperti itu, Kouki lesu menggosok baju di papan gilasan.

Noda membandel di kemeja susah hilang, paling tidak bisa direndam dengan detergen semalaman suntuk. Bagi Kouki, kesan akan Seijuurou susah hilang di hatinya. Jauh lebih membandel dari noda karena terbayangkan semalam suntuk dan bahkan sepanjang hari selama ada sang emperor absolut tidak membuatnya terkantuk-kantuk, cuma karena memikirkannya.

"Ada apa, Furihata- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko berhati-hati, cukup peka dengan perubahan airmuka Kouki yang membuatnya berempati.

Kouki mendesah lelah. "Kuroko, kau tahu apa persamaan Akashi dan noda?"

 _Dog Whisperer_ itu mengejapkan mata. Tak paham mengapa temannya itu malah balik bertanya hal aneh tersebut. "Sama-sama membandel?"

Kouki menyikat penuh hasrat kemeja putih buluk Hyuuga agar kembali bersih, "Sama-sama susah hilang."

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang mudah hilang, gagal paham maksud temannya._

.

#~**~#

.

Mari kembali lagi ke hari ini, pada objek yang sedari tadi dikisahkan ketragisan hidupnya sebagai makhluk nomor satu paling dihakimi oleh ibu-ibu, tante-tante, dan eneng-eneng sekomplek.

"Bwaaa!"

"Aduh!"

Bukan mau Kouki terlamun di tepi kusen jendela terus bayi yang harus dijaganya menusuk lubang hidungnya dengan telunjuk seraya tertawa-tawa menggemaskan.

Kalau bukan anak majikan, kalau dia bukan Furihata Kouki si Perjaka Rumah Tangga Budiman se-Komplek Perumahan Teikou itu, mana mungkin dia bisa menahan bisikan setan untuk membanting bayi ini atau membuangnya ke kolong _box_ bayinya sendiri.

Bayi berumur satu jari yang diasuhnya tidak lagi mengemut biskuit bayi. Mungkin baru sadar entah sudah berapa lama pengasuhnya itu termangu, tidak lagi menemaninya menggemerincingkan _kecrekan_ mainan miliknya, jadilah bayi itu mengais perhatian darinya dengan segala cara.

Kouki mendengus pelan, berusaha tidak marah—toh yang melakukannya anak bayi dan cuma lubang hidungnya yang ditusuk pakai telunjuk. _Bukan lubang lain ditusuk pakai benda lain._

Dia membersihkan telunjuk si bayi yang sempat nista menggali isi hidungnya menggunakan tisu, kemudian bertopang dagu di bingkai jendela menerawang taman keluarga Hyuuga, membiarkan si bayi terkikik menyuapinya dengan biskuit yang harusnya dimakan oleh putra pertama majikannya itu.

Yang dipandanginya bukan si koki rumah tanpa suara, Mitobe, yang menjamu Rakuzan dengan sajen kopi hitam serta kacang goreng—disajikan oleh sang pelayan yaitu Kawahara. Bukan pula penanak tanah yang menggeburkan tanah untuk ditanami jagung, tetap berhati baja walau panas gila matahari menerpa, Kiyoshi.

Tidak juga salah satu sahabat terdekatnya, Fukuda, yang biasanya jadi babu sesungguhnya dalam lingkup geng perbabuan Hyuuga untuk dibabukan di dalam maupun di luar rumah.

Bukan pula si _Dog Whisperer_ dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang sukses membuat anjing-anjing sekomplek merinding disko dan menjadi jinak-jinak anjing, Kuroko Tetsuya plus hawa tipisnya yang jadi rumor bayangan pesulang terang cahaya Kagami Taiga, tengah memberi makan _Bulldog_ milik keluarga Hyuuga.

Namun teman berbincangnya si bayangan dalam komunitas pemuda tampan, mapan, dan paling dilaknat, lelaki yang tengah mempereteli paralon di tepi taman dengan rekan tukang-tukang ledeng pipanya.

Jadi, _emperor_ dari segala tukang ledeng pipa tersohor itu namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Ternyata dia dan teman-temannya _**bukan**_ tukang sedot WC.

Kouki lemah mengunyah remah biskuit yang disuapkan si bayi padanya. Manis. (Mungkin semanis keringat yang mengalir di lekukan _tendon_ kokoh Seijuurou, melekatkan kaus tanpa lengan di bagian punggung tegap nan gagahnya, dan bergelantung di rahang tegas putih yang bersih dari rambut-rambut tipis.)

Beruntung hanya Mitobe yang lewat saat itu mengambilkan air putih untuk para tukang ledeng. Jadi dia tidak mungkin bertanya kenapa malah si anak majikan yang menyuapi _baby-sitter-_ nya dan bukan sebaliknya.

Kembali pada pemuda yang yang gundah mengunyah suapan biskuit si bayi. Sudah tiga hari lelaki itu di sini, dan rasanya dimanapun Kouki berada, orang itu selalu ada walau Kouki secara instingtif bertindak primitif dengan menghindarinya.

Kemarin lusa, Rakuzan—penyedia jasa tukang pipa ledeng itu, dipandu olehnya yang sibuk menenangkan bayi majikannya yang rewel itu, memberitahukan pesan dari sang majikan dan masalah yang dialami serumah Hyuuga.

Terpampatnya saluran pembuangan _kitchen sink_ sehingga setiap selesai mencuci piring, terjadi penyumbatan air dan sisa-sisa makanan tergenang menimbulkan bau busuk menusuk hidung. Keran air di bak cucian piring tidak mengucur. Air mancur di taman tidak menyala. _Shower_ _ngadat_ jadi penghuni rumah pun tidak bisa mandi.

Lebih parah lagi, sentoran kloset pun tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Bayangkan tersiksanya ketika dirimu merasa amat mulas, merintih perih, bergoyang-goyang erotis menahan hasrat buang _that_ _hajat_.

Kendala rumah tangga yang paling sering dianggap sepele ini—masalah pada sistem pipa ledeng dan sanitasi, benar-benar menganggu ketenteraman penghuni rumah.

Dapat rekomendasi dari Imayoshi Shoichi yang menjabat sebagai mandor tukang TOO JAYA PERKASA Tbk, Hyuuga memutuskan menyewa jasa Rakuzan _THE EMPEROR OF_ PIPA LEDENG.

Benar-benar sesuai namanya, anggota-anggota utama Rakuzan benar-benar profesional.

Kouki berjengit ngeri karena Seijuurou dan kawan-kawan dengan presisi menumpah soda api pada _kitchen sink_. Sisa-sisa makanan memang terberangus, tapi genangan air tidak juga disedot oleh pipa pembuangan.

Mereka diantarkan oleh Kouki mengecek ke seluruh area rumah dengan bayi yang menggendayut padanya bagai koala memeluk ranting eukaliptus. Kouki terbata-bata canggung memberitahukan bagian mana saja yang ingin Rakuzan tahu terdapat pipa dan keran air.

Apa ada masalah pada pompa listrik otomatis atau PDAM komplek perumahan Teikou. _Blue print_ lokasi sistemasi pipa di rumah Hyuuga. Hal-hal rumit yang tidak Kouki mengerti, dia tergelagap menjawab untuk menunggu kepulangan sang majikan karena ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Kouki yang panik mengkhawatirkan anggota-anggota pro Rakuzan gelantungan di tangga, memanjat pipa dan pohon, naik dengan ganteng ke genteng dan loteng, sibuk mengingatkan mereka untuk berhati-hati karena dia takut mereka jatuh dan kepala bisa pecah berceceran di tanah—si PRT ini tidak mau membersihkan bangkai mayat mereka bila memang itu akan terjadi.

 _Siapa yang tahu kapan musibah akan terjadi_ —begitu pikir Kouki, tapi dia malah dikentuti Nebuya yang bersendawa, didengus Mayuzumi, ditertawakan Hayama, dan disuruh diam oleh _grumpy_ -Mibuchi—tanpa tahu bahwa Mibuchi merutuki dirinya yang berulangkali diliriki Seijuurou.

Dasar tidak tahu diri mereka. Padahal Abah-abah, Om-om, dan _fans club_ Furihata Kouki rela bunuh diri kalau bisa dikhawatirkan idola mereka ini, tapi mereka malah seperti itu.

Kouki melindungi kepala si bayi dengan kain jarik—kain yang biasa dipakai untuk menggendong bayi—ketika Akang Sei yang semula duduk dengan satu kaki terlipat di dahan pohon itu kini melompat turun ke hadapannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan kami."

 _Babeh, Emak, itu senyum lembut Akang Sei bikin Kouki terancam nikung._

"Kami profesional, tidak usah cemas."

Adegan semanis lapis legit itu asli nyelekit untuk kaum bujang—para pekerja di rumah Hyuuga dan Rakuzan. Mereka melotot pada Seijuurou, menyiratkan tatapan penuh ancaman: _One for all, all for one;_ semua _single_ , yang sudah punya gebetan pun juga mesti tetap _single_!

Adegan manis ini dirusak dengan Nebuya yang tidak sengaja menyenggol palu terjatuh dari atap yang didudukinya.

Seijuurou berhasil melompat mundur, aduh dasar kebiasaan sebagai _single_ , priotas adalah melindungi diri sendiri—coba saja dia bergerak melindungi si PRT budiman, pasti gagah sekali. Sayangnya ini tak terjadi.

"AWAAAAASS!" teriak dramatis Mibuchi yang masih pegangan di tangga bambu.

Palu itu nyaris menimpuk kepala botak si bayi.

Kouki berseru horror dengan tubuh bertremor dan dengan refleks dewa melompat mundur sembari melindungi kepala bayi dalam pelukannya protektifnya.

Lima detik hening berdesing.

Palu menimpa rerumputan.

"Kau keren sekali, Furi!"

Seruan bersanding tepukan meriah dari para pegawai di rumah Hyuuga.

Alih-alih tersanjung, Kouki sibuk mengecek kondisi si bayi. Jangan sampai terluka segores pun ataupun sesak napas karena dirinya—bisa-bisa dirinya di-PHK kalau bayi ini terluka. Disibaknya kain jarik yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepala bayi berumur satu tahun itu.

"Cyaaah!"

 _Ciluuuuk~ baaa!_ Bayi itu tertawa gembira.

"Syukurlah, untung kau baik-baik saja." Kouki mengembuskan napas lega sembari menepuk-nepuk pantat sekal si bayi. Dia tersenyum melihat bayi itu menatapnya. "Eh, apa?"

Semua pasang mata melihat ketika bayi itu menarik-narik baju Kouki yang bergumam lembut padanya, lalu ketika wajah Kouki mendekat padanya, bayi itu mendaratkan kecupan manis berlumur liur di pipi pengasuhnya.

(Untung itu di kediaman Hyuuga, jadi tidak akan ada bapak-bapak ganjen yang melaknati bayi sial yang beruntung sekali bisa mencium si PRT idaman.)

Kouki _gasped_ —meleleh seleleh-lelehnya karena ciuman manis malaikat mungil dalam pelukannya.

" _Sasuga PRT Budiman_. Bayi _clutch_ dan rewel Hyuuga bahkan takluk oleh Furi!"

Pujian itu bahkan mampir sambil lalu di telinga yang dipuji.

Hanya ketika pandangan Kouki bertumbukan pada pemuda lain dengan mata merah brillian yang melunak memandangnya melontar satu puji padanya—

"Suatu hari nanti, aku yakin kau akan jadi suami yang baik."

Suami.

Suami.

 **SUAMI.**

( _insert backsound_ seriosa yang sangat syahdu di sini.)

Mendadak Kouki berkilas balik, mengingat rentetan nasib naasnya manakala dilamar bapak-bapak—"Kou- _chan_ , akan kuberikan cinta dan mahar sebanyak apa pun yang kau mau. Tiada akan kuduakan dirimu, karena itu jadilah istriku, Wahai Dedek Jelita!"

—atau mas-mas pengasong cangcimen (ka **cang** , kua **ci** , per **men** )—"Furi- _chan_ , menikahlah denganku! Niscaya kusejahterakan dan kupenuhi kebutuhan jasmaniah dirimu seumur hidup apabila dikata sudilah kiranya engkau, Duhai Adinda Manisku, dipersunting olehku!"

Mungkin karena di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya, kata _Dedek_ diasosiasikan sebagai kutip daripada kelamin pria, Kouki seringkali lari dari mereka yang selalu memanggilnya demikian.

Furihata Kouki memang bukan orang dengan ber-IQ tinggi walaupun IQ-nya masih tiga digit. Dia normal, agak membosankan, dan biasa saja.

Namun dia tidak sebodoh itu memahami bahwa kata " _istriku_ " atau Adinda atau apalah, plus kata sifat " _cantik, jelita, imut, manis_ " adalah konotasi bahwa dirinya, yang notabene lelaki sejati (intip isi celananya kalau perlu), dia dianggap amat-sangat submisif bahkan lebih rendah dari perempuan.

Kalaupun orientasi seksualnya bengkok, Kouki tetap tidak akan jadi bodoh dengan berpikiran bahwa lelaki menikung pantas disebut sebagai istri dan setiap hari bakal bahagia dipuji cantik. Baginya, disebut sebagai istri, dipuji-puji dengan kosakata sifat demikian, adalah pelecehan tertinggi untuknya.

Mungkin sejatinya para pria itu katarak dan karena hormon bergelegak mereka jadi tidak berotak. Mungkin para pengagumnya itu hanya berpikir bahwa ia adalah makhluk menggemaskan yang cukup mengguncangkan pantat saja, dan semua jatuh cinta.

Meski dia pengecut, penakut, ceroboh, gampang gugup, tidak percaya diri saat berdiri menghadapi banyak orang, tapi dia murni dilahirkan sebagai seorang lelaki. Dan ia punya kualitas diri maupun pribadi yang rasanya jauh lebih baik dari sekedar bikin nafsu orang meroket atau gemas padanya saja.

Istri adalah definisi untuk perempuan yang sah dinikahi lelaki. Bila lelaki menikahi lelaki, tetap saja tidak ada nama sematan hubungan yang merupakan pujian tertinggi selain: **Suami**.

Sesederhana itu saja, Kouki merasa begitu dihargai sebagai lelaki dan tidak merasa dirinya dibodohi, digaet-gaet untuk jadi calon istri. Kendati cenderung submisif, dia tidak sudi dipuji-puji seperti perempuan, cantik, indah, manis, imut, dan kata-kata sifat yang menunjukkan bahwa kelaminnya patut diragukan.

Ini mungkin memang sepele, tapi ini masalah jati diri dan eksistensi; Furihata Kouki adalah lelaki sejati.

"Ba- ... baru pertama kali a-ada yang bilang begitu padaku." Senyum terlesak haru terukir di wajahnya, Kouki parau mengucap tulus, "... te-terima kasih, Akashi."

Seijuurou tersadar bahwa bukan tawa bayi itu yang melelehkan hatinya, melainkan senyum haru pengasuh si bayi yang membuatnya tetap bergeming sekalipun Mayuzumi melambaikan tangan ke depan matanya, dan akhirnya melambaikan tangan ke kamera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Babeh, Emak, Aki dan Nini di surga, maafkan anakmu ini yang berhenti mengabdi untuk melanjutkan garis keturunan klan PRT legendaris kita di Teikou. Ada lelaki dengan senyum_ Shujinkou _bilang, aku akan jadi suami yang baik.'_

—Furihata Kouki, PRT Budiman paling sering dibayar receh dan dilecehkan, status: _ **possible-homo**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Tuhan, bila Furihata Kouki separuh jiwaku, dekatkanlah. Bila dia bukan kekasih hatiku, coba cek lagi. Siapa tahu ada yang salah._ _ **Aku selalu benar**_ _.'_

—Akashi Seijuurou, bukan tukang sedot WC, status: _**EmpEROR.**_

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

( _1_ ). Opening Ninja Hattori versi Indonesia.

 _(2_ ). Opening Chibi Maruko-chan versi Indonesia.

 ***sembah sujud* Min Yora-san, mohon ampuni hamba baru memberikan hadiah untuk Min Yora-san sekarang. Saya merasa sangat berdosa karena keterlambatan ini, dan iya saya harusnya memberikan drabble, saya juga awalnya pengen menghadiahkan sampe bagian "EmpEROr" aja, salahin saya ngerasa part itu garing mampus banget, jadi saya desperet lanjutin dan kebablasan dan ngedit berkali-kali jadi gaya nulisnya di beberapa parts kerasa sableng banget gak puguh begitu. Orz**

 **Sa-saya sadar ini masih garing dan mungkin tidak memenuhi harapan, tapi saya harap semoga fanfiksi ini seenggaknya bisa bikin Min Yora-san tersenyum. :") ah! Terima kasih juga sudah republish fic yang saya tanyakan! X"D**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk kedua pemenang COC yang sudah meminta hadiah fic humor dari saya. *ojigi* karena tanpa kalian, saya tetep bakal nangkring di genre** _ **suram**_ **dan nggak tebar light-light di fandom ini di luar fic fluff bittersweet romance. Mudah-mudahan karya saya diingat bukan hanya sebagai sekedar asupan, apalagi kalau yang diinget hanya fic angst-nya terus kesumat sama saya karena angst-nya. *slight smile* Saya masih harus banyak belajar lagi untuk nebar gula-gula. *peluk dua-duanya erat-erat***

 **Dan untuk yang memberikan kritik-saran di Perkara atau Petaka, terima kasih sekali! Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai fanfiksi ini? Kalau kalian merasa belum ada kemajuan, saya harap kalian tidak keberatan memberikan kritik dan saran membangun lagi. :D**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan! ^_^**

 **.**

 **Sweet smile,**

 **Light of leviatan a.k.a LoL**


End file.
